marvelallfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stick
Stick es un personaje ficticio de la editorial Marvel Comics. thumb Biografía del personaje[editar · editar código] El Stick es un misterioso sensei quien entrenó al joven pero inexperto Matt Murdock (Daredevil) Marvel Stick has made it his mission to keep the Chaste pure and clean from any evil infection. Prohibió a otro de sus estudiantes destacados, Elektra Natchios, permanecer entre sus líneas debido a su personalidad vengativa, a pesar de su progreso formidable. Stick is quite punishing and arrogant with his charges. He encountered the X-Man Wolverine when he was in his feral state and brought him back to reasoning, in part because of continued battering from his bo (staff) and hard nose advising. Eventually, the Hand sought to wipe out Stick and the good warriors of the Chaste altogether. Stick thwarted an assassination attempt by four Hand operatives; he then summoned the other members of his order to New York City. With the assistance of his clan, Stick defeated Kirigi, the Hand's most lethal ninja at the time. The Hand regrouped and attacked Stick and his band of warriors that now included Daredevil and his former lover, the Black Widow. The Hand had almost overpowered the small band of warriors, when Stick and Shaft resorted to an ancient technique that drained the life force from all ninja present. Unfortunately, the technique resulted in the explosion of Stick and his comrade as a result of the excess energy they had absorbed. Despite their losses and the escape of the superheroes, The Hand considered the destruction of their arch-nemesis and leader of their enemy a victory and turned their attention to other schemes. Years later, the Hand again turned its attention to the leaderless Chaste, once again attempting to destroy them. This time they sought to prevent the Chaste's members from locating the new-born child that would bear Stick's reincarnated soul. The Hand severely crippled Stick's soldiers, reducing their number to a handful of warriors. The few remaining traveled to New York, seeking the assistance of Daredevil. Reluctantly, the Man Without Fear aided his former mentor's disciples, returning with them to Japan. Once there, The Hand attacked the Chaste and Daredevil relentlessly. Fighting alongside Daredevil, the Chaste barely managed to escape and safeguard their master's reincarnated spirit. Otras versiones[editar · editar código] Ultimate Stick[editar · editar código] En Ultimate Marvel, Stick es introducido en el 3er volumen de Mark Millar's Ultimate Avengers. Stick se ve entrenando a un niño ciego de 13 años, Ray Connor que será el nuevo Daredevil después de su estudiante, Matt Murdock (que Stick entreno, junto con Blade, Shaft, y Stone) muerto en el NY Ultimatum wave. Stick ha entrenado a Ray por semanas y está a punto de graduarse, pero más tarde fue mordido y se convirtió en un vampiro. He later appearing to be in the possession of the now-Vampire Nerd-Hulk under orders of the leader Anthony aka Vampire X.1 En otros medios[editar · editar código] Televisión Se muestra en un episodio de Spider-Man: El episodio de la serie animada "Inculpado". Fue visto en retrospectiva, como Matt Murdock, recuerda su educación bajo la tutela del sensei. Película En la película de Marvel Comics Elektra, Stick fue interpretado por el veterano actor Terence Stamp. A diferencia de los comics, la versión cinematográfica de Stick no tiene ninguna conexión conocida con Daredevil. Él fue el que trajo a Elektra a la vida después de lo ocurrido en Daredevil. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Sensei Categoría:Daredevil